The Phantom
The Phantom Of The Opera Chapter Contains: The Phantom Of The Opera Christine Murial New York City Theatre Mori The Killer The Phantom Difficulty: Medium Story There was a man by the name of Christopher Morgan who dreamed of being an actor since he was little. He used to live in Paris but at the time thing weren’t going well so they moved to New York in America. He wasn’t as rich in America as he was in Paris, and he wasn’t treated so well by the people in America either. Since the Americans weren’t nice, he was only friends with the children of Ireland becuase they knew how Christopher felt since they had to come here becuase of the famine in Ireland. He felt way better and was the most popular kid in his group of Irish friends. On his birthday, his Mother and Father got him the only gift they could get, but it was the greatest. Christopher got into an acting school. He was so happy that he forgot about the Americans that would go there and forgot how bad they were. It was his first day there and he realized none of his many Irish friends were there. Just Americans were there. They gave hm nasty looks. He was an amazing actor. As he grew older, the other actors got nastier. They hated him. They were jealous of his talent. One day, Christopher went to a show with his family. He was now a grown man. They were all excited to see it even though Christopher wasn’t in it. Thungs got to far on the way to the theatre. Some people, supposedly the other actors, attacked the family. The Mother and Father got shot repeatedly and Christopher couldn’t help them now. He just got away when a bit of acid splashed onto one half of his face. The next day, before his family’s burial, he want to an acting class but wasn’t as happy as usual. He only came to take the others away. For a punishment, instead of calling the cops on them since they killed his parents, he has a plan. The play started but he wasn’t there. The actors were mad, but they carried on. It was time for the people behind the stage to bring in the shandalier for the ball room scene. When it came down, people pointed up to see a man with a mask who was holding a long, sharp, shiny silver sword. In his position, it looked like he was about to cut down the shandalier top of the actors, and that is exactly what he did. It dropped down on all the actors and pieces of the shandalier made sure nobody got out alive. He left out an evil laugh before he jumped out the window. And of course, once person was alive by the name of Christine Muriel. She reported this to the cops but they were useless in this case. They created, closed and re-opened each theatre and they are still doing it, but the phantom of the opera is always there. Main Weapon Sword The sword of revenge is what you rely on and is a great weapon for you. So shiny, so beautiful, so dangerous. Ability Phantom Walk In Phantom Walk, you fly up into the sky and you are invisible. You can stay there as long as you wish and if you say a survivor, you are able to lunge towards them and hit them but cuase any average hit. If you are inside a building (killer shack, basement, gas station, etc) you will go just underneath the ceiling. Perks It’s Showtime You love putting on a show, when you are in a chase with a survivor, there is a chance you will trigger a little loud cruel laugh you used in an act. When this happens, the survivors vision will be blurry and they will be slowed down slightly for 8 seconds. Unique to The Phantom until level 40 Homesick You really would enjoy going back right now, but since you are nowhere near hme, you get angry. There is a high chance that when you attempt to hit a survivor, you will lunge very far,. If you get stunned when this is active, you will get the stun but there is a 50% chance you will break the pallet doing so. This has a cool down of 45 seconds. Unique to The Phantom until level 35 Fury You become obsessed with the first survivor you see. When you are in a chase with them, you will go 8% faster than your average speed. Unique to The Phantom until level 30 Add-Ons Heavy Coat When you are about to lunge to a survivor, if they vault anything or try to stun you, you will hit them anyways and you will Not get the stun effect or run into the window or pallet. Strong Rope Your rope is very strong. When you lunge to a survivor, they will get a shorter speed burst when you hit them and when you down them, they are immediately put on your back. Leather Gloves Those gloves are great for pulling survivors back from anything. You can pull your victim out of a pallet, window, generator, hook save, sabotage, exit gate, chest or hatch easily and from any angle when striking in Phantom Walk or just if you are walking normally. (Heavy Coat and Strong Rope only accessible to Phantom Walk) (Leather Gloves can be used for both Phantom Walk and just for the Phantom itself) Mori The Phantom will go up to the air like in the Phantom Walk and will strike down, halting the survivor starting on the head and all the way through. They try run, but he is too smart. Simple punishments are just not enough... Survivor Christine Muriel Difficulty: Hard Chapter The Phantom Of The Opera Story Christine was in a rich family in New York who loved broadway. Her Father was a mean man and got kicked out of the house and when her Mother got cancer she gave the fortune to Christine. At least she didn’t have to go to an orphanage since she was a young adult at the time but she loved pretty much everything surrounding her. She joined a school for acting and had this crush on a French man but everyone was nasty to him. She never got his name even though people must have said it millions and millions of times. She went her own way and quit the school after that man left just so they can meet, but he suddenly disappeared. So she want to see a romantic opera when terror struck in the theatre. At the ballroom scene, the shandalier came down but she saw a man with a mask who looked like he was going to cut the shandalier on top of them. She knew that is not part of the play becuase she bought the play script there. She attempted to warn everyone but they just told them to shut up becuase seeing the operas at that time was very dear. She ducked down under the seat when she heard a loud crash. A few pieces stuck into her and it was painful as hell. When she knew it was over she looked up and saw pieces shattered into peoples face and there were no other survivors. All she heard was some cruel laugh and then a window shattering. She reported this to the cops but after they turned away, a man with a mask pulled her into the alley and she woke up somewhere different, and it was not home... Perks Shattered Pieces You always seem to have pieces of glass from that shandalier with you. Use this to throw it at the killer to stun them. This will last longer than a pallet stun. = Blessed You know where to go next. When you are in a chase with the killer, your blood stains and scratch marks will not appear. This has a cooldown of 60 seconds. ”Don’t let it find you!” - Christine Muriel. Eidetic If you were just on a generator and had to leave, it will be highlighted to you in yellow for 40/50/60 seconds. Credits AaronDZ/Defentio